Call of a Man
by Leiyoi
Summary: Set after the Skypeia arc. Luffy and Usopp take Zoro to play with them on the Usopp! Aaaaaa aa aa aaaah! It's a sure way to bring back old memories... Nakamaship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not One Piece or its characters.

* * *

**Call of a Man**

written by: Leiyoi

_Set after the Skypeia arc. A little reminder of Usopp's strange devices._

* * *

A long nosed boy sat on the deck of a small ram-headed ship. He picked up a screwdriver and started to tinker around with the belt in his other hand. The boy frowned and glanced beside him at another belt sitting next to him. Then, he returned to twisting something on the belt in his hands.

"Usopp!" A loud cheery voice rang from behind him. The long nosed boy jumped in fright and clutched the belt to himself nervously.

"L-Luffy?!" He spotted the black haired boy behind him, squatting on the balls of his feet and rocking back and forth excitedly. Usopp shook his head and returned to his work. "Don't scare me like that! I'm concentrating!"

"What are you doing?" Luffy hopped closer, inspecting what his long nosed nakama was working on. Usopp turned to him with suspicious eyes and then sighed, pointing his screwdriver at the belt on the deck.

"This is my old belt. Remember when I used my Usopp Aaaaa-aaa-aa-aaaaaaaaah! in Skypeia?"

The black haired boy nodded. "Oh yeah, that was fun!"

Usopp smirked and pointed towards the new belt in his hands. "I'm working on a new model. This one will carry more useful things and I'm trying to fit more rope in."

"Wow…!" Luffy's eyes sparkled in awe and picked up the old belt, inspecting it. "Hey, can I play with this?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess…" The long nosed boy pulled down his goggles over his eyes and focused them before returning to his grueling work. He felt a tug on his clothes and he turned to stare at the black haired boy in irritation. "What now, Luffy?"

"Come play with me!" Luffy grinned widely.

"No, I have work to do!"

"But, it can be like Skypeia again! We can attach this to the mast and play with it." Luffy pouted cutely. "Come on…I'll even get Zoro to join in! All he does is just sleep anyway. He needs more fun! Come on, Usopp!"

The long nosed boy frowned and stared at the new belt in his hands. Then he glanced at his captain's expectant face. Usopp grinned eagerly. "All right. Let's play." He could always finish his work later. There was a lot of time…

"Yeah!" The black haired boy jumped up and buckled the belt around his waist before bouncing towards the green haired swordsman snoring near the railing of the ship. Usopp followed after his captain eagerly, not wanting to miss out on watching Luffy annoy Zoro from his nap.

"Zooooroooo!" Luffy smiled and prodded the green haired man in the stomach a few times. One of the snores stopped mid-way and the swordsman's eyes cracked open.

"What? Luffy? Is it lunch time?" Zoro sat up and yawned.

"No. But it might be soon…" Luffy grinned and pointed the belt he had wrapped around himself. "Anyway, let's play, Zoro!"

The green haired man blinked in confusion and stared at the belt. "What?"

"We're going to pretend that we're in Skypeia again!" Usopp chimed in.

"Yeah, come on, Zoro! Play with us." Luffy smiled happily. Zoro fell back against the deck of the ship again and closed his eyes.

"No way. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when lunch is ready."

"Aww…Zorooo…" Luffy whined, poking the green haired man in the stomach again.

"Zorooo…" Usopp mimicked his captain.

"Zorooo…." The boy prodded more urgently at Zoro's stomach and the green haired man's eyebrows creased in irritation.

"Zorooo…"

"Shut up, you idiots!" Zoro swiped away Luffy's finger. "I'm not going to play one of your stupid games."

Luffy pouted sadly. It would be more fun if they could get more people to play on Usopp's Aaaaaa-aaa-aaaaaaaaaaah…

Usopp smirked and gave a sly glance towards the green haired swordsman lying on the deck of the ship. "Ah…I understand. Zoro's too scared that he'll lose in our game…"

"What did you just say?!" Zoro sat up angrily.

"You're too scared. We understand, right Luffy?"

"Naa?" Luffy blinked and stared at Usopp.

"Exactly."

"Why you…" Zoro's face darkened and glared at the long nosed boy. "I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are. Why else would you not want to play? It's only a game!"

"Do you want to die?" The green haired man put a hand on his swords dangerously. Usopp flinched and backed away from Zoro carefully. Luffy jumped up and grabbed Zoro's arm happily.

"So we're all playing!"

The green haired man's dangerous intent faded and he stared at his captain in surprise. "No, wait! I'm not playing!"

The black haired boy didn't seem to hear his first mate's words and stretched a hand to the roof of the kitchen, latching onto the top of the doorway. "Gomu gomu no…"

"Luffy, no, you idiot!" The green haired man protested. But it was too late.

"Rocket!"

They flew towards the top of the kitchen and landed safely on the roof. Luffy grinned at Zoro and stretched an arm to pull Usopp up onto the roof as well. The green haired swordsman sighed in annoyance and accepted his fate. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could get back to sleep…

"Okay, I get to go first!" Luffy exclaimed and shared a large grin with Usopp. Then the black haired boy stepped forward and aimed the belt at the crow's nest. At the same time, a blue nosed reindeer hopped around the corner of the ship.

"Usopp?" Chopper started to say, glancing around for the long nosed boy.

"USOPP! Aaaaaaa-aaaaa-aaa-aaaaaaaah!!" Luffy yelled, watching the rope fire off of the belt and wiggle towards the crow's nest. The hook wrapped around the top of the main mast. Chopper's eyes widened in surprise. A rope just fired out of a belt! Luffy held onto the rope that was still attached to the belt and ran forwards. Then, he jumped off of the roof, holding onto his straw hat, and swung towards the bow of their ship. "Aaaaaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaaaaaah!"

Zoro smirked and Usopp grinned, watching their captain laugh and swing back and forth over the deck of the Going Merry. Chopper watched the black haired boy sail over his head and his eyes immediately sparkled in excitement, imagining himself flying around on a rope. He started making his way towards the roof of the kitchen.

"My turn, Luffy!" Usopp stepped forward eagerly. Luffy grabbed the roof of the kitchen, hauling himself back to the kitchen roof, and pulled off the belt, handing it to the long nosed boy. Usopp quickly attached the belt to himself and backed up a few steps. Then, running forward, he jumped off of the roof clumsily and held onto the rope tightly. He shut his eyes tightly and then looked down. "AAAAAAAHH!" The long nosed boy screamed as he swung over the ocean that was many meters below him.

"It might look scary, but it's really fun, right?!" Luffy jumped around on the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp came swinging back and Luffy grabbed him, pulling him back to the roof. Zoro grinned.

"Who's scared now, eh?"

"Shut up…" Usopp detached the belt from his waist and pushed it towards the green haired swordsman. "Let's see you try, then."

Zoro shrugged and held onto the rope calmly, not bothering to hook the belt around his waist. The green haired man pushed off of the roof and let out a bellowing yell that seemed to echo over the ocean. "Aaaaaaaa-aaaaa-aaa-aaaaaaaaaah!"

Chopper climbed up the round window of the kitchen and pushed himself up onto the roof of the kitchen, just in time to see Zoro sail past him. "Wow!" His eyes sparkled with delight. He wanted to try, too!

In her study, an orange haired girl flinched as she heard a familiar sound bellow from outside. She remembered when she had heard that cry. But, Zoro wasn't seriously doing _that_ again…was he?! She walked outside and watched as the green haired swordsman swung towards the roof of the kitchen, landing neatly on top. She slapped her forehead incredulously. He really was doing that again… Suddenly, the door of the kitchen slammed open and a furious looking blonde haired man stormed out.

"What the hell are you worthless bastards doing?!" Sanji glared up at the crew members standing over his kitchen.

"We're pretending to be in Skypeia again!" Luffy grinned.

"I can see that." Sanji seethed through clenched teeth. "But do you have to do it over my kitchen?! Go somewhere else or I'll make you remember the beating I gave you two in Skypeia!"

Usopp and Luffy shivered and stared at each other nervously. Chopper stood between them with his jaw hanging open. He had just gotten up here and now they were going to stop? His hopes were crushed! Crushed!

Zoro noticed the blue nosed reindeer who had appeared between the two nervous boys. "Chopper?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. The blue nosed reindeer turned to him with a look that made the green haired man almost want to pet the reindeer's head comfortingly.

"Zoro, you guys aren't playing anymore…?" Chopper said softly.

"Uh…" Zoro glanced to the side nervously. The truth was, the love cook seemed really angry and Luffy and Usopp looked as if they were not going to play anymore. But…if he said that, Chopper would look even more devastated… "Ah…I don't know."

Luffy noticed Chopper and smiled mischievously. He picked up the blue nosed reindeer and started in a sad voice. "But Sanji…"

"What is it, Luffy?" The blonde muttered irritably. He looked up to see the sad eyes of their ship's doctor.

"Chopper wants to play, too." Luffy whined and shoved the reindeer closer to the blonde haired cook so that he would feel guilty for making Chopper sad.

"Eh…" Sanji backed away. "I don't know…" He winced inwardly as the blue nosed reindeer started to tear up. "Fine, fine! Just keep it down. And don't let the marimo play. His voice hurts my ears."

"Now, you have a problem with my voice?!" Zoro growled and glared at the blonde haired cook. But Sanji seemed to ignore him and merely rubbed his temples, heading back into the kitchen.

"Yay! Let's play Skypeia Returns!" Luffy shouted and danced together with Usopp and Chopper.

Nami snorted gracelessly and then shook her head, sighing. She headed back into her study to finish her work. They seemed to be having fun. It really was so refreshing to be with this crew…so much better than being with Arlong…

"Okay, Chopper. Put this around your waist and then hold onto the rope." Usopp instructed while Luffy nodded eagerly along, smiling widely. "Then you push off and yell 'Aaaaaaa-aaa-aaa-aaaaaaaah!'. Understand?"

"Mm." Chopper nodded and stared at his nakama curiously. "But why do we have to yell?"

"Well…it all started from the great jungle boy who soared through the trees!" Usopp nodded smartly and smiled at his little friend. "Anyway, that's a story for another time. Just give it a try!"

"Okay! I'll give it my best shot." The blue nosed reindeer smiled and hopped up to the edge of the kitchen roof. He backed up slowly and then quickly ran off the side. And then…he was soaring! Soaring over the deck of Merry! Soaring over the ocean! Soaring over everyone!

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted, swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"Go Chopper! Whoohoo!" Luffy yelled gleefully.

"Yeah, you're doing it, Chopper!" Usopp screamed through the hands cupped around his mouth. The blue nosed reindeer finally landed—with the help of Luffy—but he stared down at the rooftop in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Luffy stared at his doctor curiously. Usopp kneeled down in worry. Was he hurt?

"I…I didn't yell what you told me to…" The blue nosed reindeer looked away, not wanting to see their faces. "The 'Aaaaa-aaa-aaa-aaaaah' thing…"

"It's all right." A gruff voice answered.

"Eh?" Chopper looked up at the green haired swordsman who stood a few feet away with arms crossed over his chest.

"It's your own call. A man's call from the heart." Zoro nodded sternly.

Chopper stared at the swordsman in awe and Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, you've got your own call now!"

"A man's calling!" Usopp nodded expertly.

The blue nosed reindeer's mouth curved up into a smile and then he giggled. He had his own call now. A man's call! Zoro smirked at him and they all laughed together.

A dark haired woman glanced down from her post in the crow's nest and smiled as she saw her nakama laughing on the kitchen rooftop. Yes, it was just another normal day aboard the Going Merry. Everything would be fine.

* * *

**END.**

I hope you enjoyed this little story! I had a pretty crappy week though. My computer crashed so my story for Zoro and Luffy got completely erased! I couldn't function for a few days...but then I went outdoors and thought up of a whole lot of other stories to write up. So, there are a lot of ZoLu stories on hold in my brain... And then my dad brought my computer back to life!! So, I've got my story safely backed up on a USB. And now I'm trying to finish it. It's almost done!


End file.
